Murder's Rated Five Stars
Murder's Rated Five Stars is the forty-ninth case in Starlight Shores and the second case situated in the Starlight Estate district. Plot After hearing news that an explosion had taken place in a hotel, Isaac and the player headed there and spoke to hotel worker Evelynn Chard who told them the hotel lobby all of a sudden burst into flames. She asked the pair to see if anyone else had been hurt in the explosion and check the rooms while she helped those caught in the explosion. When Isaac and the player arrived in Room 54, they found the body of hotel owner Sylvie Trent, dead in her bed. Malcolm confirmed that Sylvie had been smothered with something, probably a pillow. The victim's daughter Charlotte Trent and wealthy businessman Maxwell Maloney were also interrogated when evidence linked them to the crime. Naomi then told the player that she knew where the killer had drink their ginger beer. Isaac and the player investigated the bar that Naomi directed them to and questioned the owner Ken Dills. Deciding to investigate the hotel lobby where the explosion happened again, Isaac and the player found proof that Maxwell was the one who built the bomb and placed him in a holding cell for his involvement with the Orient Walkers. They also interrogated cleaner Janice Teller. Throughout the case it was revealed that Sylvie was angry at Charlotte for causing a fire at one of her hotels. Ken was also revealed to be meeting with Sylvie about plans to move his bar next to the hotel and the player confronted Janice after it was revealed she was stealing from guests' rooms. The pair also asked Evelynn about a letter they found in Sylvie's hotel room, Evelynn explained that Sylvie was planning to fire her after she had accidently given someone food poisoning when working as a chef, causing bad ratings for the hotel. The team then arrested Charlotte for her mother's murder. Charlotte denied involvement before admitting that she killed her own mother. Charlotte explained that Sylvie wanted to disown her after she caused the fire meaning she would lose all her money and privileges. Charlotte explained that she couldn't let this happen and refused to lose her money so she started planning the murder. When Sylvie went to bed, Charlotte snuck in with the room keys and smothered her with a pillow, killing her. A remorseless Charlotte was then sent to court where Alexander Donovan confronted her. Due to her lack of remorse and spoiled attitude, she was sentenced to life in jail. The team then met back at the precinct, where Malcolm complained of feeling sick. He then fell to the floor to the shock of the rest of the team. Naomi then realised that her brother had been poisoned. After the trial, a worried Naomi told them that Malcolm had gone to the bar for a drink before it was discovered he was poisoned so Adam Russ and the player raced to the bar to find the poison so they could create an antidote. The pair confronted Ken and asked if he saw anything suspicious to which he explained that he found a mysterious ornate box. Eventually, Adam and the player unlocked the box and discovered a poison bottle, sending it off to Naomi for analysis. Thankfully, Naomi confirmed she would be able to create an antidote but needed a few more components she believed they'd be able to find at the hotel. After finding the medicine they needed, Naomi created an antidote and gave it to her sick brother in the hospital. Malcolm thanked the player before Rosemary Hia, Malcolm and Naomi's mother, interrupted and demanded to know what had happened. Adam explained to Rosemary that the group known as the Orient Walkers had poisoned Malcolm. Rosemary then donated a large amount of her fortune to the precinct to help catch Dayiu. Chief Linda expressed her worry for her team mates and told them all to be careful. She further explained that Malcolm would be spending a few more days in hospital to recover while reminding everyone that their top priority is catching Dayiu and bringing the Orient Walkers to justice. Summary Victim *'Sylvie Trent' (found dead in her hotel bed) Murder Weapon *'Pillow' Killer *'Charlotte Trent' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks ginger beer. *The suspect goes indoor tanning. *The suspect eats white chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glittery eye makeup. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks ginger beer. *The suspect eats white chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a red hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks ginger beer. *The suspect goes indoor tanning. *The suspect eats white chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a red hat. *The suspect wears glittery eye makeup. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks ginger beer. *The suspect goes indoor tanning. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a red hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks ginger beer. *The suspect goes indoor tanning. *The suspect eats white chocolate. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks ginger beer. *The killer goes indoor tanning. *The killer eats white chocolate. *The killer wears a red hat. *The killer wears glittery eye makeup. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clues: Explosion Debris) *Examine Explosion Debris. (New Suspect: Evelynn Chard) *Ask Evelynn about the explosion. (New Crime Scene: Room 54) *Investigate Room 54. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wardrobe, Clothe Pile, Room Keys) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks ginger beer) *Examine Wardrobe. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Business Card. (New Suspect: Maxwell Maloney) *Speak to Maxwell about his affiliate's murder. *Examine Clothe Pile. (Result: Photograph Child) *Examine Unknown Child. (New Suspect: Charlotte Trent) *Inform Charlotte of her mother's murder. *Examine Room Keys. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyse Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes indoor tanning) *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Bar. (Clues: Cocktail Shaker, Pillow, Purse) *Examine Cocktail Shaker. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Ken Dills) *Ask Ken if he knew the victim. (Profile: The suspect drinks ginger beer) *Examine Pillow. (Result: White Grains) *Analyse White Grains. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats white chocolate) *Examine Purse. (Result: Folded News Article) *Speak to Charlotte about the fire at Sylvie's hotel. (Profile: The suspect drinks ginger beer and goes indoor tanning) *Investigate Glass Display. (Clues: Bomb Pieces, Ice Cooler) *Examine Bomb Pieces. (Result: Bomb) *Analyse Bomb. (07:00:00) *Place Maxwell in custody for building the bomb. (Profile: The suspect drinks ginger beer and eats white chocolate) *Examine Ice Cooler. (Result: White Glove) *Analyse White Glove. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Janice Teller) *Ask Janice about the murder in the hotel. (Profile: The suspect eats white chocolate) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bed. (Clues: Cleaning Supplies, Champagne Cup, Basket) *Examine Cleaning Supplies. (Result: Jewels) *Analyse Jewels. (08:00:00; Result: Stolen Jewels) *Confront Janice about stealing from guests. (Profile: The suspect goes indoor tanning and drinks ginger beer) *Examine Champagne Cup. (Result: Saliva) *Analyse Saliva. (07:00:00; Result: Ken's Saliva) *Ask Ken about his meetings with Sylvie. (Profile: The suspect goes indoor tanning, Charlotte eats white chocolate) *Examine Basket. (Result: Handwritten Message) *Ask Evelynn why she was being fired. (Profile: The suspect goes indoor tanning, eats white chocolate and drinks ginger beer) *Investigate Bar Stools. (Clues: Eye Mask, Do Not Disturb Sign) *Examine Eye Mask. (Result: Red Threads) *Analyse Red Threads. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is wearing a red hat) *Examine Do Not Disturb Sign. (Result: Glittery Powder) *Analyse Glittery Powder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is wearing a glittery eye makeup) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The End is Near (2/7)! (no stars) The End is Near (2/7) *Ask Ken if he saw anything suspicious. (Reward: Apron) *Investigate Bar. (Clue: Ornate Box) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Bottle Label) *Examine Label. (Result: Poison Bottle) *Analyse Poison Bottle. (08:00:00) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Medicine) *Analyse Medicine. (05:00:00; Result: Antidote) *Give the antidote to Malcolm. (Reward: Burger; New Quasi-Suspect: Rosemary Hia) *Tell Rosemary what happened. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (two stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Estate Category:Starlight Shores